Nutella
by BluetoYellow
Summary: Aomine wokes up early after a wild night with the blonde but he can't find his boyfriend anywhere in the room. He stands up to look for him as he wonder what the blonde is doing. AoKise PWP/Porn without Plot.


Hellllloooooo minnacchi !~

So this is my second english fanfic ever xD The first one I never published. English is not my native language so grammatical errors are possible. Please be good to me! :D

Thank you so much to my friends .. Ai, SnowFlake and Trippycchi for proofreading it for me! I still need to find a proofreader here in since they might be busy sometimes. If you can still find errors.. those are my fault alone.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I do not own the cover photo also.

Warning : Yaoi, Rated-M scenes, kinks? XD

* * *

An alarm clock is ringing loudly on the desk that the bluenette wakes up from his slumber. He stops the alarm, rubs his eyes and tries to blink a few times before sitting at the edge of the bed. Still drousy since its too early and he was tired last night after the "wild night" with the blond. His parents are out of town so he and his boyfriend are making the best of it , spending more time together. He does not mind it though since they both enjoyed each other's company.

"Ryouta ?" When he was fully awake, he noticed that the blond was nowhere in sight. His side of the bed was empty and he didn't see Kise anywhere in the room. Of course, that made him worry. With a sigh, he stood up, wearing his boxers, goes out of the door to look for him until he heared clattering from downstairs. Knowing that its Kise, he hurries down the stairs and proceeds to the kitchen.

'I wonder what he's doing.' Aomine thinks.

There he sees, Kise Ryouta, wearing his shirt and his own boxers, oh, and that huge smile on his face that shined like the sun. Truly, Kise was more fascinating than any morning.

"Goodmorning, Aominecchi~~" Kise says while looking at him. That beautiful smile still on his face.

"Morning." Aomine answers. "Eating nutella again?" He also notices the half-emptied nutella jar and a plate full of slices of bread on the table.

"Yup ! You know how much I love nutella !" Kise says with a smile while spreading nutella on his bread.

"Might as well join you then." He sits on the chair next to Kise. "But why the fuck are you wearing my shirt?" Aomine looked at his shirt that the blonde was wearing. Since he's taller than Kise, it was too big on the blonde. His collarbone and shoulders showing a bit.

"You don't like that I'm wearing it?" Kise pouts. "I thought you'll like it if I wear it and I'll look sexy ssu~."

"Its not like I don't like it." The truth was, the shirt looked better on the blonde than him wearing it and fuck, Kise looked sexy and ... cute wearing that. "Its just the first time you wore my shirt, that's why I asked." Not like he'd admit it out loud.

"Oooh~" The blonde chuckles. "Neh, by the way, Aominecchi. Do you want me to cook or we'll settle with this?" Kise asked while licking the nutella off his spoon. His tongue skillfully lapping the chocolate.

Of course , this scene was not ignored by Aomine. The bluenette's eyes never leaving the sight. His eyes focusing on the tongue. 'How does a person lick chocolate in such a seductive way?' That question never exiting his mind. He had to admit that he was getting aroused. He felt all the heat in his body travelling down to his lower region, making him hard.

'Shit, I have to control myself and my hormones. Control , Aomine.. you need to control.' Aomine kept repeating the word "control" in his head.

"What do you think Aominecchi?" Kise asks again while looking at him and licking the spoon. Then , placing it in his mouth and swirlling his tongue to lap the remaining chocolate. Moaning slightly while doing so.

'Shit! Stop seducing me, Ryouta.' Still thinking his boyfriend was doing it on purpose.

Kise whines when he laps the remaining chocolate. Pulling the spoon out, a string of saliva visible from the parting an making the sight more arousing.

That was Aomine's last resort. He stands up, carries the blond over his shoulder with the nutella jar in his other hand.

"Whaa!? A-Aominecchi, what are you doing?" The spoon falling down because of the sudden action.

"Its your own fault idiot, making me aroused so early in the morning." He strowls up the stairs carefully and walks in the their room. He threw down the blond on the bed, making a loud "thump" from the impact. Then, he climbs on top of him.

"A-Aominecchi , I still need to eat!" Kise tries to push Aomine away but the tanned man is stronger.

"I need to eat too Ryouta ... and you'll be my bread." Aomine says with a playful smirk on his face. His eyes full of lust for the blond.

"Y-you don't mean- whaa!? Wait a minute , Aominecchi !'" Kise tried to push away the bluenette's hands that were lifting his shirt, but to no avail.

"I can't wait even a minute, Ryouta. I want you now!" His expression full of want and hunger. He rids the blonde of all his clothes, throwing them at the side of the bed. He looks at the reddening blonde beneath him. His porcelain skin becoming red is a sight to see, too arousing when he's all naked.

"D-don't stare too much." Kise covers his face due to embarrassment.

"Don't cover your face, I want to see your expression." He pulls the unwanted hands away from his face. Aomine looks at Kise. The love and lust from his eyes makes the blonde tremble.

"Heh ~ I just looked at you and you became hard? Such a slut, Ryouta." He smirks.

"Aominecchi no Ba~~ka !" Kise pouts and turns red.

Aomine chuckles and dips his finger inside the nutella jar. "Now this baka will eat you raw~" The bluenette smirks and spreads the chocolate on his boyfriends's pink nipples, eliciting a moan from Kise.

"Aaah~ Aominecchi~" Kise felt the chocolate on his nipples. That, along with Aomine's fingers roughly rubbing the nubs are enough to make him feel so much pleasure. His boyfriend really knew his sensitive spots.

"You look so tasty, Ryouta .." The smirk never leaving his face. He pinch the hard nipples making Kise moan louder. "I wonder if you really taste good." He flicks the nipple with his tongue while pinching the other. "Aaah' Aaah ... Aominecchi .. S-so good." He grips the bed sheet on his side. Aomine continues enjoying the nipples..He licks all the chocolate and sucks on his nipples roughly. He pulls off with a loud "pop" when he is sure he'd made Kise's nipples completely ravished. "You taste so good."

"Haa .. haa .. nhh .." The blonde is panting heavily. "S-stop teasing me , Aominecchi." His face blushing hard.

"Aren't we eager?" The tanned man chuckles with a sexy voice. "I still want to ravish you more." He smirks and kiss's the blonde passionately. Their tongues swirling, making lewd sounds as it echoes in the room.

Aomine dips his fingers in the jar again, pulls out and grabs the blonde's shaft. He moves his hand firmly on his length, coating it with chocolate. This time, Kise's moans became even louder ... and sexier.

"Fuck, Ryouta. Your moans are so arousing." He presses his thumb on the top of the model's length. He teases the slit then moves his hand again , faster and firmer.

"Aaaah! aah ~ Ao-mmmnhh! -minecchi!" Kise closes his eyes. Aomine moves lower and licks the sides of his cock. "AAAH~" Kise arching his back a bit. The pleasure was too much for him to bear.

Aomine licks the chocolate around the shaft. He had to acknowledge the truth, that it went so well with Kise's skin. The sweetness of the chocolate tasted good with the blonde's saltiness. He lapped all the nutella like a hungry animal eating his prey. Then, he proceeded to suck Kise's cock. There was still a taste of the sweetness. Making him enjoy it even more.

"Aaaaah! Aaah~ A-Aominecchi ! Stop ! Nhh .. I-I'm c-coming. Aaah!" The blonde was twitching and trembling. He could feel his stomach heat up. Just the sight of Aomine sucking him was enough to make him come. He knew he was close.

The moment the tanned man pressed his tongue on the tip, Kise came. Aomine pulled away and swallowed some of it.

"Heh, Ryouta. Looks like you were enjoying it. Chocolate makes you more sensitive?" He smirks.  
"Nhh .. Aominecchi .." Kise's eyes are half lidded. "Please d-do it .."

"Do what, Ryouta?" His smirk became more playful. "What do you want me to do?"

Kise whined. His boyfriend really likes it when he begs. Since the blonde is desperate, He tries to succumb to Aomine's wishes. "P-please put your cock inside of me. Please fill me up with all of me hard until I can't walk anymore." He says while his face is red and his eyes are half-lidded. The sight was too erotic.

"Damn, Kise! Don't make that expression or else I can't control myself." The bluenette inserted two fingers inside the blonde's hole without warning. He rubs his fingers on the side then made scissoring actions.

"Aaah ! Mmnh .." Kise spread his legs unintentionally. It felt weird but good at the same time.

"You're still loose, Ryouta." Aomine smirked. He thrust his finger deeper. "AAAAAAH!" The blonde moaned loudly and arched his back. His mind went blank and he felt his body tremble with all the pleasure he felt when the bluenette touch his sweet spot.

"Jackpot!" The smirk was still on his face as he continued rubbing that certain spot. "Feels great eh?" He looked at the blonde under him and was proud he was the one making him feel good.

Kise was a whimpering mess. His moans became more breathy, louder and sexier this time. His eyes were half-lid, face all red and he was drooling a bit. The blonde couldn't control his self. He needed to feel the warmth of his boyfriend and he knew the right way to make Aomine give in.

"Aaah! Aaah~" Kise looks at the bluenette. "Nhhh .. P-please ... D-Daiki."

Aomine really did succumb to his wishes. "Fuck." The tanned male removed his fingers, took out his cock and positions it on Kise's hole. Aomine moves up and plants a kiss on the blonde's lips. "I'm going in now." He thrust inside slowly.

"Aaah ... D-Daiki .. nhh .. p-put it all in!"

"Its so hot inside you, Ryouta." He pulled his cock out and thrust it all in, hitting Kise's sweet spot at once.

"Aaaaah !" He wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck, his back arching a bit. He closed his eyes as he wraps his legs around the bluenette's hips.

Aomine pulled Kise hands and intertwined their hands on their sides. "I"ll move now." He kisses the blonde's forehead and moves slowly, repeatedly hitting the spot.

"Aaaah! Ahh~ Y-you're so good , Daiki." Kise looked at his boyfriend.

"Complimenting me at this moment just makes me more eager, Ryouta." He smirked and moved faster. It felt so good inside the blonde. Their bodies were meant to be joined together. He just couldn't control himself when Kise maked arousing expressions. His boyfriend was like a drug, him being the addict, and was sure he'd never tire of Kise.

Kise also felt the same. Having sex with Aomine was one of the greatest experiences. Being a romantic, he still loved their sweet moments together but he couldn't deny the fact that the bluenette was good at this. He didn't want to be the only one feeling good though, he wanted his boyfriend to feel better. He tightened to feel his warmth more.

Aomine groan. "Damn, Kise.. I know you're doing that on purpose." He growled and held Kise's legs. "You know how much I love my food ... and I can eat faster than you imagine." With a smirk on his face, he thrust deeper and harder, the bed creaking as he rammed fast and hard inside his boyfriend. "Say my name, Ryouta." He kissed his leg and thigh.

"Aaaah ! D-Daiki ! Oooh ~ I-it feels mnn! S-so great ! D-Daiki" He could feel all the pleasure and the love. He knew when they were doing this, it wasn't just sex. They're making love. The lewd sounds of skin slapping skin, the creaking of the bed, his moans, the bluenette's groans and the loud sounds of their heartbeats beating for each other, he only want to hear and do all of this with Aomine.

The bluenette already loved the blonde from the moment he accidentally hit the model's head. The first time he saw him , he thought he was the sun. The feelings went deeper as they spent time together until he decided to confess to Kise on one of their one-on-one matches. He still remembers the face of the blonde when he started crying.. and he couldn't deny that he was still beautiful at that moment. He still thought Kise was beautiful even if he was a man and to think he thought of this just because of chocolate, its weird but he was thankful for it since he realized how important the blonde was in his life.

"Aaah! A-Aominecchi, I-I'm coming !" Kise felts his stomach heat up again. He slid his fingers through Aomine's hair and pulled him closer. With one last thrust, the blonde came and it landed on the bluenette's stomach. Aomine came inside, at the same time.

As their breaths mingled , the tanned male pulled out and rested beside him. He grabbed the model's waist and pulled him closer to him.

"Aominecchi !" Kise pouts.

"What is it?" He nuzzled the blonde's neck as he asked him. Kise smelt like chocolate.

The model was blushing a bit while he stared at the tanned male. "I love you.. Daiki"

"I love you too, Ryouta." He smiled and planted a kiss on Kise's lips.

Aomine really loves Kise but he's not really the type to say what he feels through words .. but Aomine made sure he could make Kise happy through his actions...

and maybe he'll use whipped cream next time.

- omake -  
The next day, Kagami and Kuroko decided to visit Aomine and Kise. As they proceed to the kitchen, Kagami notices the Nutella jar on the table.

"Woah! Nutella! That's one of my favorites !" The redhead beams as he remembers his first time tasting Nutella.

Kise turned fifty shades of red that even tomatoes couldn't match the redness of his face.

"Are you okay, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked Kise as he eyed the blonde with a blank expression but deep inside, he is worrying

Aomine just laughs at the sight.

* * *

HAPPY TEIKO AOKISE DAY MINNACCHI !

Please read and review ! Its my strength for me to continue writing! Expect more AoKise fanfics from me when I'm in the mood.


End file.
